Unexpected Future
by AJ-Ani Ohevet Otcha
Summary: set in new moon edward never came back,bella tried suicide but failed,laurent changed her,she glows in the sun,shes now a lingerie model with a singing career on the side,what happens when she meets the cullens full summary inside better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Edward left Bella went into a deep depression, until she meets Laurent while hiking, Bella is changed, Bella wandered aimlessly for weeks, her body didn't shine like diamonds it glowed a healthy gold in the sun, some directors of a large modelling company were passing through Forks, they see Bella and instantly give her job, 30 years later Bella is world famous and touring Europe when she meets none other than the Cullen's (really suck at summaries)

Chapter 1 – Journey

Well it's been 30 years since Edward left, my life, my heart and soul left with him, I was changed by Laurent and well while wandering a modelling agency director saw me and signed me in a contract, My manager is Sarah, she's a vegetarian vampire probably Carlise's (wince) biggest fan, she's the only one who knows what happened with Ed-_ him_, my powers make me feel more connected to her she's my best friend virtually my sister I have the power to clone others powers, for example Sarah has the power of telekinesis after a couple of minutes with her I had that power, I can also place my thoughts in others heads, track very well as well as my mental/physical shield also I changed my name the day I was changed so no one will find me I'm now called Amie but I let Sarah call me Bella.

My phone went off in my bag, I flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Sarah, I've got great news!" Sarah all but squealed into the phone.

"Really, what?"

"Victoria's Secret want you for a photo shoot, we need to relocate again anyway, you'll stay in a hotel still your house is ready, it's the one you lived in 25 years ago, it's been modernized, you're in France and you have a couple of chat show appearances."

"Oh my gosh, really? When do we leave?"

"Well at 9 tonight check in to the airport at 8pm, so go pack."

"Okay, well I'll pick you up at 7pm, bye"

"Bye."

I closed the phone and walked upstairs to my bedroom, I packed all I would need for about a month, that's normally how long these things take, before I knew it, the time was 7pm I was going to be late getting Sarah. I carried my case to garage and put it in the boot of my Mercedes Benz, since becoming a vampire I loved to drive fast, I guess it has to do with our speed.

After picking up Sarah and getting to the airport, running from photographers through customs we were finally on my private jet, I relaxed the whole journey just aimlessly thinking before I knew it the sun was blazing through the windows and we were starting to land.

We were greeted by the creative producer of the shoot Helen, she dropped us off at our hotels and explained when to get to the Fountain tomorrow for the first of six shoots here in Paris.

Once I was unpacked I decided to go for a look around, since I don't sparkle it's perfect.

After walking round for an hour with about five shopping bags, I was about to turn home when something caught my eye, there was a little wood at the side of an alley way, it looked so peaceful, I checked no one was around and ran through it, I stopped dead in my tracks a moment later, I was in the middle of the woods and there was another vampire scent there, well seven to be exact, they smelled familiar but the only vampire I've come across was Sarah and _them_ no way would they be here... I was cut of mid thought because of an argument coming closer the scent was getting stronger, I crouched when I heard a booming laugh "I think some ones here, do you think it's Eddie? Wait if it is I'm sorry Eddie for calling you Eddie, oops I said it again." There was another booming laugh but was cut off with what I assume was a slap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-meeting.

I started to run when I saw who it was I was almost past them when a strong hand reached out a grabbed me. "Bella!?! Is that you." I looked up coldly at Emmett "No Bella's not here anymore, she never will be, Bella died."

Emmett pulled me into a tight hug, when he let go I frowned "Why did you do that?"

"Bella, I just wanted a hug, I've missed you."

I gave a sour laugh "Ha! Pathetic." With that I tried to get away again when Rosalie this time pulled me back.

"What did you change your name to now then?"

"Amie, now let me go."

Emmett took me from Rosalie's vice grip and slung me on his back and started running. "Where are we going?"

"Home!" was all they replied I tried to get away but failed every time, curse Emmett's strength.

They slowed down and ran through a house door and up the stairs, Emmett held me down on a chair, while Rosalie walked into the next room screaming Carlise, Oh no I was at _there's_, No, No, No I have to leave I won't let myself get hurt again.

Carlise entered the room seconds later with Rosalie following behind.

"Ah Bella, it's great to see you again."

"It's Amie now actually Carlise and likewise to you too."

"Well I can now actually see why Emmett brought you here, Bell - Amie what is your diet?"

"Animal, why, what are you getting at?"

"Amie your eyes are changing COLOUR." Emmett yelled from across the room.

I shrugged "So it's part of my 'gift' they change big deal."

"Amie if you don't mind me asking what is your 'gift'?"

"Well I have many, I have always had my mental and physical shield but when I was 'Changed' I got the ability to 'clone' I can take any power off any vampire, so now I'm an expert tracker, I have telekinesis and I can place my thoughts into people's head's oh and my eyes change colour with my emotions and if I get a new power."

Everyone in the room gawped at me, they composed themselves when there was a knock at the door and everyone else walked in but froze when they saw me, "Bella?" Esme's voice croaked, I always loved Esme she was so loving and motherly "its Amie now."

She rushed over and hugged me, causing everyone else bar Carlise, Emmett and Rosalie in the room the gasp as my eyes changed colour, Esme let go of me and stood back next to Carlise.

"Emmett brought Amie here as he and Rose saw her when they were out and noticed how her eyes changed colour so they brought her here slightly worried."

I was about to answer when my phone went off, I flipped it open "Sorry mind it I take it?"

"Hey Sarah."

"Bella where the hell are you, the company called they rescheduled to tonight be by the fountain at 6:30pm your dressing room already has the stuff you need. Speak to you later."

"Okay, bye."

I put my phone back into my bag and turned back to the Cullen's, Alice and Jasper walked in, as soon as she saw me she ran and jumped into my arms " Bella I missed you!"

"It's Amie now Alice."

She got off me and went back to stand by Jasper, my eyes glazed over and turned purple, well I guess I got a new power, Alice and Jasper's powers by the feel of things.

"Amie have you adapted Alice's power?" Carlise asked curiously

"Yes and Jasper's too."

Carlise grinned in amusement "extraordinary." A quiet whispered escaped his lips, curiosity burning him to the core.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - realisation

The door opened and _he_ walked in his hand intertwined with another _human_- so I was just a distraction, he lied when he said he loved me, once he got bored with me he left me broken, now he's found another who will internally die when he leaves I need to warn her alone- Something inside of me crumbled as the realisation hit me _he never loved me, he never will,_ he froze when he saw me "Bella?" a whisper, to low for the _human _to hear.

I gave him a cold stare and spoke with venom in my voice "its Amie now."

Alice's usual perky voice broke the award silence that seemed to seep through the room like deadly gas, "Amie this is Louise, Edward's err _friend._"

I smiled warmly at her, she seemed so much like the human me, she deserves to know that one person truly likes her unlike everyone else "Hi Louise it's great to meet you."

She squealed causing everyone in the room to wince "It's you, Oh My Gosh, I can't believe it's you."

Sigh another fan, I hope she doesn't tell any of the Cullen's I really don't want them to now that I'm a world famous underwear model that would be extremely awkward.

Jasper spoke for the first time in utter confusion "You two err know each other?"

"No." Everyone looked at us confused, ha!

"Will you please sign this for me!" Louise squealed again, and pulled a magazine out of her bag, I grabbed it quickly so none of the Cullen's saw, It was the cover of Vogue I was on last month, wearing their new line of lingerie.

Rosalie turned to Edward "You can read her mind what is she on about?"

"I don't all she keeps saying is 'It's her, It's her, I can't believe I'm meeting her, she's world famous.'"

Rosalie gaped at me "World Famous!" I nodded.

"Are you on the cover?" Rosalie seemed warmer towards me than last time but there was still something there.

"Of course she is." Louise squealed again.

My phone went off again in my bag, I pulled it out quickly "excuse me, I need to get this."

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Sarah, were shooting in an hour, be at the fountain in 20 minutes, oh the fashion show starts at 7pm tomorrow, you dressing rooms sorted but the tickets I gave you need to be given out, you have one for the second half, okay?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Sarah, bye."

I closed the phone and turned back to the Cullen's, Alice stepped forward "Bella..." I glared at her "Oh sorry Amie did she mean the Fashion show tomorrow night featuring the world's top designers?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere, which way is the Fountain?"

"Walk out the street, turn left and straight on." Esme engulfed me in another motherly hug, I hugged back gently.

"Thank you, it was to see you all again, and Louise it was great to meet you, goodbye."

I passed through hugs from all of the Cullen's bar Edward, the person to hug me last was Louise,

"Oh my gosh it really is you, I can't believe it." I chuckled lightly at her hyperness.

"Maybe we could meet up again, you seem to be a really nice person."

"Yay!"

"Amie, will you come shopping with us? Please."

Oh no Alice's puppy dog eyes, she knows I can't say no, I sighed "Okay just stop with the eyes it burns." She giggled and hugged me murmuring "I really have missed you Bella." I smiled "You too Alice." I pulled away, "Alice let go I have a job to go to." She made no move to let go I sighed again "Jazz, little help."

He smiled, "She's no responding to the calmness."

"Mine neither."

He sighed and pulled a screaming Alice off of me.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag wrote my number on, and handed one to Alice and one to Louise.

I left the house, and followed Esme's directions and sure enough I was there a few minutes later using my vampire speed.

I got to my trailer and changed, I went to the side to check my phone, I searched my full trailer, no bag, no phone, Oh no! I left it at the Cullen's. I grabbed my old phone from the front zip of my makeup case and dialled Alice's numbers, she answered on the first ring

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice it's Amie, I need your help."

"Course Bella what for?"

"I left my bag and phone at your house, could you please help me out I need it now and I'm not allowed out of the trailer yet."

"Sure I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay thanks tell the guard I gave permission."

"Okay bye Bella."

"Bye Ali."

I put the phone back in the zip pocket and waited, after about 5 minutes Alice showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Finding Out

"Hi Alice, thank you so much."

"Hi, it's no problem really, and can I please call you better I can't get used to calling you Amie?"

"Okay you can call me Bella."

"Yay, by the way what's up with all the spot lights and screens?"

"Oh it's all part of the job."

There was a knock on the trailer door and Sarah's voice came through "Bella we're ready for you now."

"Okay Sarah I'll be right out."

I turned back to Alice "You can wait here if you want, I'll only be gone a few minutes at a time."

"Okay, good luck with whatever it is." She giggled lightly and went over to television.

I walked over to the set, they took the first sets of photographs before I was told to go change again. When I got back to the trailer I found Alice routing through my wardrobe.

"Bella! What is all this."

"Err lingerie."

"Why is that all you've got apart from a skirt and tank top, with loads of stiletto heels?"

"Alice I need it for my job." I grabbed the next set and went to change I came out and grabbed my jacket, and headed for the door.

They took the photographs and I headed back to change again, as I turned round to head back to the trailer I saw a frozen Alice, I put on my jacket and went over to her "Alice what are you doing here I said to wait in the trailer."

"Well I wanted to know what your job was, Oh my gosh, my Bellsy's a model, I'm so proud." She practically squealed, we headed back and I changed again, I went out to finish off the first shoot, these ones took longer, I headed back to the trailer, I showered and changed and headed out to find Alice and Sarah arguing, Sarah was radiating nothing but hate and Alice was radiating sorrow, pain and confusion.

"Stop! What are you two arguing about? Actually I don't really care just stop, I don't want my two best friends arguing.

"You still want her as your friends after what she did to you."

"She did nothing, it was her brother, yes I still haven't properly forgiven anyone for leaving without as much as a goodbye but I don't really care, my life is getting worse and worse by the day, and I don't want to feel worse because of arguments."

They both looked at me, self hatred radiating off of them both now "Sorry."

"Okay, now Sarah what do you want?"

"Well you're on a chat show tomorrow, and the fashion show is tomorrow afternoon, and remember you can only watch the second half because you're in the first half. Bye."

"Okay thanks bye."

"Bella I can't believe you're in the fashion show tomorrow, what are you modelling?"

"Relax Alice it's no big deal and I model Formal and Lingerie, hey I have some spare tickets I need to give out, want some?

"Yes, wow thanks, can I bring some of the family?"

"I'd rather they didn't know I was a model, Rose and Louise can go though." I handed Alice five tickets from my bag and five tickets for the after party.

"Bella, you seem to really like Louise, why? Rose and I disliked her almost instantly, she's growing on me but Rose hates her."

"Louise reminds me of myself when I was human, especially when she's with Edward, not really listening to anything, focused on only him, I just don't want him to drop her like he did me and if he does she needs someone to talk to, I never until 5 years later when I tried suicide although I was already a vampire."

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should've been, and I'm a terrible best friend."

"Alice it's fine, really." I sighed then smiled

"By the way Alice in the after party all the designers are going to be there and a celebrity, we don't know who yet but try and blend in not running round screaming after Dona Karen or Gucci."

She giggled "Okay."

We decided to go back to my hotel to talk, we sat down and talked for a while until the painful topic came up.

"Alice, why are you being so friendly with me I know none of you ever liked me, I know I was just a distraction for you all."

Alice looked hurt "Bella, why would you think that, we all loved you."

"Alice, I know that's not true, Edward told me when he left."

"He told you what exactly?"

"He said he didn't love me, he said none of did, he said I was a distraction to all of you, a toy he could just throw away." I let a few dry sobs break out, Alice hugged me closely, letting me get out all of the pain.

"Bella, Edward lied, our family was a disaster without you, no one spoke to each other, Jasper was depressed, Rosalie was guilty, and sorry that she didn't say that she actually liked you, Edward locked himself up in his room, sneaking out at night to hunt or over the past year to see Louise, he still hardly talks, we all missed you, we all loved you, and you are never something we could just throw away and forget, I swear when I see him, he's dead."

Conversation went back to flowing easily for a while but something seemed to be missing

"Alice is it just me or does it seem like something is missing?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too."

"I think it might be that Rose isn't here."

"Now you say it, yeah."

"I'll call her, ask her to come."

I pulled out my phone and dialled Rose's number

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose, its Bella."

"Hi do want me to call you Amie?"

"No it's alright for now."

She laughed lightly

"Rose, I'm with Alice, something doesn't seem right, we think it might be that you're not here, do you want to come round, I'm staying at the Renosance Hotel, round the corner from you house."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

I looked at Alice who motion me to give her the phone.

"Rose, Alice wants to speak to you."

"Okay put me on loud speaker then."

I put her on loudspeaker and Alice's chirpy voice was gone, serious and formal, "Rose is Edward there."

"No, why?"

"Doesn't matter, get everyone in the same room and go on loudspeaker."

There was silence for a moment, then we heard a chorus of 'hi's and hello's and a 'howdy' from Emmett which got him a head slap.

Alice's voice stayed emotionless and formal as she spoke "Everyone I want you to block your minds from Edward for a while and in about an hour I need everyone to come to Bell- Amie's hotel she's staying at Renosance Hotel round the corner, Rosalie is coming around now so come round after we speak, I have something to share that explains _a lot_."

We received a chorus of 'okay's'

I spoke to Alice but it stood for everyone, "You can call me Bella, unless in public, it kind of stands for my job." Alice giggled at the end.

We heard another chorus of 'okay's' then we hung up.

Alice and I talked for a while until Rose came, Alice was going to bring Rose with her tomorrow morning for support for me on the chat show, I was really grateful.

There was a knock on the door then Rosalie came in, she sat down on the sofa next Alice and I, Alice explained about Edward, the fashion show, after party and tomorrow's chat show she squealed for about five minutes when I told her, when Alice mentioned about Edward she looked deadly, a growl rumbled in her chest as she back up what Alice said about everyone loving me, a while later the door went again and the Cullen's bar Edward walked in, they all greeted me in a hug and sat down on the other sofa or the armchairs.

Alice and Rosalie went straight down to business they told everyone else about Edward and everyone was fuming for a moment before crushing me in another hug, reassuring me that Edward lied. We decided to bring Esme tomorrow making it a girly day, Esme, Alice, Rose and Louise would go to the chat show in the morning to support me, we would all then go shopping and then to the Fashion show and the after party, I was really looking forward to spending time with these people again, I've missed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The girls only day.

I was routing through my wardrobe at 6am looking for what to wear today, when I heard the door open I looked over to see, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Louise, they all looked so beautiful.

Esme was in straight leg jeans with ballet flats with a ¾ t-shirt, her hair in loose curls with a diamond hair clip.

Louise's red hair was straight with layers, she wore splash coloured pumps, flair jeans and a purple tank top.

Rosalie looked beautiful she worse sandal heals with white shorts and a black t-shirt.

Alice wore a bust cut dress with white ballet flats, she was holding a travel bag labelled "Forks, Makeover."

"No worries we're here to help, I thought you'd have this problem after all you are still Bella."

"Alice, I'm starting to think you're only my friend so you can play Bella Barbie."

She dragged me to my dresser and sat me down after an hour of hair and makeup she handed me some clothes, I went to the bathroom and changed I was in black skinny jeans with brown boots, a black tank top and ¾ black cardigan I matched them with a silver necklace and silver bangles, my hair was in loose curls, my basic was natural and my eyes had a smoky effect, I looked really good. I walked out and they all grinned like idiots, Alice clapped her hands "We're ready!" We went down to the hotel garage and got into my Mercedes Benz.

We were there in about 10 minutes, everyone took their seats while I went back stage.

When my name was called I walked out on stage and sat down.

"Hello, Amie, Welcome to the show."

"It's great to be here Neil thanks for having me."

"So to start off how about we play 10 questions, we'll ask you 10 questions and you have to answer truthfully."

"Okay."

"Well let's go, where did you grow up?"

"Forks and Phoenix."

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"First Job?"

"Modelling in Seattle."

"Favourite colour?"

"Topaz"

"Favourite song?"

"Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson." I think it matches me.

"Favourite myth?"

"Vampires"

" Have you ever done anything illegal?" I frowned

"No" that surprised him

"Ever broken a bone?"

I smiled at that "yes actually I have broken quite a few",

"Ever cheated on a boyfriend?"

I frowned again and with some passion said "No I would never!"

" You ever kissed a girl" Still frowning I said "no"

"Well that's all our questions, so Amie tell us about that boyfriend of yours."

"Well there isn't much to say really I have ever only had one boyfriend and sadly a while later his family had to move for job commitments and we decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, I don't know why though, I mean secretly I think he's gay but let's keep it hush, hush ok?" Wow, where did that last part come from?

The audience erupted in an uproar of laughter I winked at the host and laughed. Hey I deserved a bit of revenge and let's face it he hadn't had a relationship with a girl for 100 or so years so it's easy to jump to conclusions.

He laughed and then smiled at me "well he must have been, not wanting to stay with you, the guy was stupid, and I mean you're beautiful"

I just smiled and said "thanks you not to bad yourself" and laughed Oh god I hope he doesn't think he has a chance with me he wreaks.

He laughed to and said "sorry I'm taken but seriously what an idiot"

I had to agree "yeah I guess he was" he just smiled like he could see I was a bit upset and changed the subject.

"So Amie your manager tells us you're a brilliant singer"

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes she also said that she went through your book and found a song you wrote and that she is really sorry and is currently waiting for you to blast her later but said you should sing it"

"Um s...Sure I guess but can I ask what one and do you have the music?"

He smiled and said "it's titled Cry" I was shocked

"That one? Well ok I wrote that a little while ago" I said stunned. Sarah is going to pay.

"Please Amie" the audience then started to chant " sing, sing, sing" I had no choice I cringed internally and got up.

" Where do you want me" I said.

The host smiled and pointed to a spot on the stage. I walked over and waited for the music to start up. It stated and I started to sing.

**Cry**

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we've both just moved on.  
When people all stare,  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride, and bite my tongue.  
Pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong.

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

if anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart.  
(I'll tell them we just grew apart)  
What do I care,  
If they believe me or not.  
(If they believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel,  
your memory is breaking my heart.  
I'll pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong.

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm Talking in circles.  
I'm lying they know it.  
Why won't this just stop go away

is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry

Once I had finished I sat back down the host was clapping along with the crowd and said " thank you so much for that performance Amie and thank you for being on our show today we have had a great time with you here today".

I smiled as the audience responded to this statement and said " thank you all so much it has been a blast" I got up and went to walk of waving at them while looking at all of them.

"I got back stage and was crushed into a hug from Alice, Rose, Esme and Louise. We then left the studio and headed to the mall.

We shopped for a couple of hours before it was time to head off to the fashion show, Alice came back stage with me to help me get ready, we were told we could go watch for 15 minutes when I would be on.

After a couple of minutes Louise's phone went off, we all went outside with her while she answered it, she put it on loud speaker, Alice saw who it was on caller id guessing it was Edward.

"Louise where are you?"

She sighed "I told you, I was going out with the girls."

"But where are you?"

"Err one of the five fashion shows going on in France." We all snickered, she's a natural at winding up Edward I can see us being really close friends.

"Is that the fashion show err Amie was talking about?"

"Maybe." She put on a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll be there in a minute I need to talk to you, bye."

She sighed in defeat "Bye"

She closed the phone and we all went back inside. After a few minutes I was called up.

As I walked out in my first outfit formal wear, I got to the end and smiled at Esme, Alice, Rose and Louise who talking to Edward? Wait how did he get in? I froze this can't be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Mortified

I carried on walking, I went back to the dressing room. I changed, and re-styled my hair.

Alice walked in "Bella, I'm so sorry but he won't leave without Louise and she wants to stay for the rest of the show to talk to you. So he's sitting at the back, but it doesn't matter you're going to go out, model your best and show him how much of an idiot he is for leaving you, not because you're modelling but because you don't let him run your life anymore."

I smiled "Alice you're right."

"Good luck, I'll see you after."

I got up and walked to the side the stage, the lingerie section had just started I was 3rd , they gave name and clothes designer name before you went my name was spoken and I walked out, thankful I don't trip in heals anymore, I got to the end of the Catwalk and smiled at Esme, Alice, Rose and Louise as soon as they shouted my name Edwards head shot up his mouth gaping, I took off my shawl like I was told to in rehearsal and winked at Edward before turning away.

When I got back to my dressing room, Alice, Rose and Esme ran over to hug me, I changed quickly and we sat on the couch talking, a few minutes later, Louise came through the door. "Bella you were amazing, sorry I didn't come sooner it took awhile to ditch Edward." We all laughed.

"I'm surprised you got away at all." I said and winked.

We all laughed again, after we calmed down we went back out and saw it was the break before the second half, Alice dragged me away a minute later.

"Bella, you're getting another appearance on a talk show, but this time we can't ditch the guys, it's tomorrow morning, I see the girls on the front row and the guys a couple of rows back, you interview is going to be much like the one this morning, a description of yourself then being asked to sing."

"Okay, but is there any way to not let the guys go."

"Bella, your eyes." Alice shrieked as my eyes turned purple I guess I got another new power, and yep it's mind reading.

"Alice relax just a new power, I guess I've adapted Edwards, wow he's got a shallow mind."

We both laughed for a moment then went out to join the girls, when we got there Edward was just leaving, I tuned into his thoughts for moment,

"Hey Alice, want to read Edwards mind, I read it and them put the thoughts straight into your head." She nodded and clapped her hands, I focused on Edward,

'_A model, my Bella, I mean Bella a model, since when, she never liked to be the centre of attention'_

I chuckled and put a thought in Edwards head _'well then Eddie I guess we both changed'_

His head shot around frantically as Alice and I burst into fits of laughter, the others gave us confused looks, Alice quickly explained and they joined in with us laughing.

We went back to watch the second half of the show, that was uneventful but Alice kept squealing like a little child at Christmas.

We rushed to the after party at the end of the show, we danced and talk until the end, we all went back to my hotel suit at about 2am Louise got tired so headed home, Esme left shortly after saying the guys would be worried were they were, so Alice, Rose and I chatted for the rest of the time.

Rosalie and Alice went home to change and said they'd be back soon to help me get ready for the interview, I went and got my guitar and started to play to pass the time the words started to flow as I played

Broken-hearted Girl

You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?

You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't want to be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath without you babe  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no, no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl

Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't want to be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath without you babe  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no, no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah, yeah, yeah, ohh, ohh, ohh

I don't want to be without my baby  
I don't want to a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath without my baby  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl

There was a light knock on the door, I put my guitar away and went to answer it, and I gasped when I saw who it was... Edward.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Edward what do you want?" I said rather coldly he flinched but answered

"What was that at the fashion show?"

"I adapted your power, read your mind and sent one of my thoughts to you, using one of my other powers."

"Bella, when did you become so different?"

"It's Amie, Bella died, she died the day her heart was ripped out, she changed she became the anti Bella when Laurent changed her, now anymore questions?"

He stayed speechless so I took the opportunity to ask him a question "Edward why did you lie to me, so many times, all those time you vowed your undying lover, when you left and you told me your family didn't love me, I was a distraction? Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

He looked pained "Bella, I never lied when I said I loved you, I did and I still do, I left for your benefit I thought I was endangering you life, but when I left I guess I made it worse, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I destroyed your life, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and most of all I'm sorry that I'm still causing you pain."

I didn't know what to say, I want so badly for things to go back to where they were, for the past to be forgotten but I couldn't, how do I know if he's lying now.

I sighed and sat down, I'm confused, what do I do, my eyes glazed over as I went into a vision

_I was walking by a lake smiling and laughing in the arms of Edward? How? 'Bella I love you'_

The vision ended dry sobs racked my body, the next thing I knew I was on Edward lap gripping his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder, he rocked me quietly murmuring "Everything's going to be alright Bella, I promise."

The Alice and Rose walked through the door, when they saw me they gasped and turned furious, Rosalie lifted me off Edward and told me to go change, I changed and went back out to see them both screaming at Edward, I interrupted "Calm down, I had a vision that upset and Edward comforted me, end of, now Edward you should be going now, Esme and Louise will be here any minute now." I held the door open for him he sighed and walked out, I shut the door behind him and turned to Alice and Rose.

"Bella, what was your vision?" I looked up at Alice,

"Alice, have you had any visions today?"

"Well yes, why?"

"What was in it?"

"Well it was you and Edward walking by a lake and ..."

I interrupted her quickly I didn't need a replay "Yes that was my vision, I was upset because it won't happen."

Her and Rose ran over to my side straight away "Bella, don't worry if you don't want it to happen it won't but if you do it will, it's how our visions work, now come one we need to get to the studio.

When we arrived we were greeted by Esme and Louise who looked worried, when I got out of the car they ran over to me panicking "Bella, the guys are here!"

I smiled "I know me and Alice both had that vision yesterday, we got it sorted no worries."

Alice dragged me backstage telling everyone we would see them later, Alice fixed my clothes and make up then went to sit down, I stood next to the stage entrance waiting to be called.

"Now our special guest today is Amie Swan, world famous model and singer/song writer." I heard the host call my cue, I gracefully walked on to the stage waving as the crowd applauded.

I sat down in the seat opposite and waited for the replay of yesterday to start.

"Well it's lovely to have you here this morning."

"It's great to be here, Scotty."

"Well I'm sure we all saw you fabulous appearance yesterday, but what we want to know is the details behind your answers."

"Okay shoot." This should be good I'm sure they'll bring out the ex-boyfriend card.

"Well you mentioned about your ex-boyfriend, some questions about the guy, what was his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Parents got a job, out of town."

"Well on our website we have a the world's worst break ups, tell us about your, I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Actually it was bad, we went for a walk which is when he told me about his parents job, his family had already left he told them it would be easier for me to just forget about them that way, so anyway we talked for a while and he said he didn't love, he said he never did, I was just a distraction to him and his family, I was crushed, he left, I tried to follow him, but didn't find him, me being me got lost in the forest and my father sent out search parties for me, I went into a bad depression for a while, when I went into modelling I became happier, I had less spare time to think about him."

"Wow, I'm really sorry he was so terrible, if he's watching any words you'd like to say to him?"

I smirked "Oh I think he's watching, well I'd like to just say if you ever do what you did to me to your new girlfriend watch your back, it won't be forgiven this time."

The host and I laughed, most of the audience were in hysterics bar Edward, Carlise and Jasper, Emmett was laughing at Edwards face, Alice, Rose, Esme and Louise couldn't stop laughing.

"Well Amie, we saw you singing yesterday and you were amazing, so would you sing a song for us today?"

"Okay I'm sure my manager already has the music, so I'll sing Walk Away I wrote it a few days ago."

"I went to stand at the spot Scotty told me to, the music started and I began to sign.

Walk Away

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
not another question  
should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah, yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

When I was finished I glanced up at Alice, Louise, Esme and Rose. Their faces were pure shock before they and the rest of the audience burst into applause. I then glanced up the back to where the rest of the Cullen's were situated.

I'm proud to say each of them just sat there, stunned their mouths wide open.

I winked at Edward and then laughed and turned away.

**Wait**.

I just winked at him?

Crap!

The host then bid me goodbye and I walked off stage.

I walked to the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and blue top. I was just about to leave when the girls burst through the door.

"Oh My God Bella! You owned that stage girl" Rosalie exclaimed.

I laughed and said "yeah well jasper sent way too much confidence my way".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Planning

Alice replied " Who cares? You so totally rocked and Edward is shell shocked, you really are determined for revenge" With that we all cracked up.

"Since when did you want revenge?" Esme, Louise and Rose stared at me and Alice confused.

"Since yesterday when we had our visions."

We all laughed again and headed out, I opened the door and was stunned to find Emmett there grinning like a maniac.

"Bella!" He pulled me into a tight bear hug and laughed "You rocked."

When he put me down I smiled "Well I want revenge."

Emmett grinned even more "Can I help? I won't hang out with the others anymore, I'll block my mind and you all seem to have much more fun."

"Okay, we will need a devious mind."

He squealed like a little girl then went to stand by Rose.

"Hate to break anything but won't having Emmett with us draw unwanted attention, we can't all go out in disguise."

"Good point Louise, any ideas?" I smiled at Emmett whose hand shot up straight away, I sighed "Emmett go."

"Well don't disguise yourselves I'll disguise myself as your body guard that way, no one can come within hearing range of any of you plus your disguises were _really_ bad."

We headed out to my car and decided to head back to my part time house it's taken a week but its ready, nothing really changed still got the indoor, outdoor pool, spa/gym, 8 bedrooms all with en suit bathrooms, lounge, kitchen, conservatory, study, library and music room, the only change is the décor, I was still shocked at how gorgeous it was, I don't think I will ever get used to it.

We all sat down on the couches and something occurred to me "Louise are you alright with helping get revenge on Edward I mean him being your boyfriend and all."

She laughed "I broke up with him yesterday when I found out what he did to you, plus I think it'd be funny to prank him, wow spending time with Emmett is starting to affect me."

We all laughed but then I stopped "Whoa hold up, Edward got broken up with?"

She nodded and we all burst out laughing again.

Once we calmed down Emmett gave us his idea "I think, because Rose looks closest to Bella here, she dresses up as Bella and arranges to meet Edward, Jasper, Carlise with Esme and Alice, while the real Bella, Louise and I will 'modify' some of Edwards belongings, Esme and Carlise will leave for the night by going hunting and Jasper will be too distracted by Edwards emotions to do anything to help. Now Bella you need to use your powers to send Rosalie some of your mental shield so Edward can really believe that she's you."

"Wow for once Emmett has a smart idea." Everyone laughed while Emmett pouted at Rosalie causing her to laugh more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Action.

I rang Edward the next morning and he answered on the first ring

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward, I need to talk to you, Alice is going to come with me she said she wants you to bring Jasper, We'll meet you at the coffee house at 11am it's 9am now so be on time, bye."

"Okay bye Bella."

I closed the phone and flipped it shut.

Emmett ran into the lounge from god knows where holding a couple of tapes,

"Oh my god , watch these,"

He put one of the tapes in the VCR and pressed play, it was the CCTV camera from the mall, I looked closer and saw us all walking in and out of shops but a couple of feet away, Jasper and Edward followed our every move. Emmett stopped the video and turned to us.

"You're probably wondering where I thought of the possibility of this, but I knew you girls were going out Rose told me before she left, I also knew the times, but a couple of minutes after you should be at that place the guys went, this happened a couple of times but I only just realised, we can work this to our advantage though if things take a turn for the worst it's a public place make a scene and because Rose will look like Bella or model Amie so draw attention to yourself, I'm not sure how yet so think on your feet, we'll need about an hour so stall, we'll pick you up after wards."

I sensed Rosalie's emotions strongly she was feeling disgusted "Will I have to kiss Edward?" she cringed at the thought.

"Rose do you really think I would kiss him after what he did, I won't even hug him, and well yesterday morning was an exception." Rose, Alice and I laughed at that.

When it was time to leave, me and Alice were finishing Rose's makeover to look like me, I gave her a quick emotion talk and sent her part of my shield while Louise and Emmett were packing the bags of things we need to 'modify' Edward's things. When Alice saw the tape she instantly decided she wanted Jasper and hers room 'modified' pink.

Esme took Carlise hunting to get him out the house, we didn't to prank Carlise so we sent Esme to keep him away while we do our first prank.

We dropped Rose (Bella) and Alice off at the mall and headed to the Cullen's.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

After Bella, Emmett and Louise drove off, Alice and I walked over to the Coffee shop, Bella decided to meet us at.

I really enjoyed being Bella from the second I got out of the car, paparazzi and fans swarmed around us, I smiled at them and carried on walking, I guess I really do look like Bella, We saw Edward and Jasper waiting outside, I put on a cold expression as we walked over to them.

"Alice! Oh hi Bella."

"Hi Jasper."

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed they ran over to each other and embraced, I can finally see what people see when me and Emmett do that, poor them.

"Bella?"

"No Edward, its Cyndi Lauper, what do you think." He winced at my tone and I smiled smugly.

We all walked in and sat down at a table in the busiest section, Alice and I thought it would be easier to draw attention if we needed to.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you but I thought leaving you would protect you, keep you out of our world."

I replied in a tone of pure hatred and ice "A lot of good that did, when you left, I was depressed my friend Jacob had just turned werewolf I hung out with him for a while, I rode motorbikes, went cliff diving, sky diving, attempted suicide several times until one day when I was hiking and Laurent changed me, really Edward you only made things worse."

He stared at me, pain covered his face, I almost felt sorry for him then I thought of what he'd done to Bella and it didn't last very long.

"Bella I'm so sorry, if I would've realised I never would have left."

"But you did Edward, you left because you didn't love me, you lied to me about your family never liking me and even worse you led me on the whole time, how do you think that made me feel when the only love of my life ripped my heart out and laughed, Sorry doesn't cover it, it doesn't cover what Charlie went through, when I was changed people told him I committed suicide, he thought he'd lost his daughter, a couple of years later I lost both him and Renee, I had no one else in this world worth living for, I went to work and came home, now that I'm starting to be happy again is that your cue to come and ruin it for me, you said it would be as if you never existed, why can't you keep your promise, it doesn't hurt me as much as this." I looked at his face, twisted in agony, his eyes had no depth, my brother was a mess without Bella anyone could see that, Bella is the same she won't admit it in case she gets hurt again.

"Look Edward you really think it's going to be okay, after sorry, you really think Bella would forgive you for that, Edward you ruined her life."

Edward and Jasper stared at me for a moment before Jasper spoke "Rosalie?"

I grinned "Hi brothers."

I looked at Alice who then shouted "Help these people are trying to kidnap Amie Swan, world famous model and singer."

Edward and Jasper grabbed both mine and Alice's arms when we tried to stand up, a couple of waiters came over to try and help get them off but of course it didn't work, A little girl about 7 years old with gorgeous golden locks stepped forward, "Miss Swan, I love your songs, my momma called the Police for you on them mean people."

I smiled and bent down to her height "Thank you very much sweetie, how about as a thank you I pull some strings and get you an autographed copy of my new single Broken Already?"

She grinned and hugged me squealing thank you.

I looked at Alice and mouthed _Bella_ to her she giggled and then continued to look scared by Jazz and Edward.

After 10 long minutes the police showed up and got them off me, Alice told the little girl where and when to get the CD and then we ran to the car park, we found Bella parked round the corner and we jumped in the car.

She gave us a confused look and then eyed the police cars, Alice and I grinned "We made a scene like you told us too and by the way you owe a little girl a signed copy of your new CD put it in a purple box at the side of your studio at 10am Saturday." Alice gushed.

We started the car and drove to pick up Emmett and Louise who were just finishing Alice and Jasper's room, Emmett said they used Neon pink 60 second drying nail varnish on the walls so it would dry fast and the smell would be horrible.

**Emmett's Point of View**

After we dropped Rose (Bella) and Alice off we went straight to our house, I opened the door and helped Bella and Louise bring in the bags we need for the 'revenge'.

Bella and Louise 'modified' Edwards stereo, they put in a rap CD and glued the lid shut, they made sure the volume was on full before changing the mechanics so the CD wouldn't turn down, I did the same to Edward car lucky they took Jazz's car door.

We met back upstairs once we were done, we took the 50 bottles of neon pink nail varnish we bought the 60 second drying one so it would be dry when they come back and took then into Alice and Jasper's room, she had always wanted a pink room but Jasper said no, she saw this as an opportunity for her dream to come true.

Just as we were finishing Bella had an idea "Guys don't you think we should record it, would be funny to watch."

"Aw my little Bellsy's all grown up." I yelled and picked her up in a hug.

She gasped "Emmett... can't breathe!" I laughed and put her down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Watching

**Bella's Point of View**

When we got pack to my house, Emmett ran ahead and set up the webcam feed for us to watch, and pressed play

_We saw Edward and Jasper walk through the door to the house, the screen split in two one of Japer's room and one of Edward's, Jasper reacted first he closed his bedroom door, his mouth hit the floor, then he let out a loud growl and screamed "BELLA!!!!!"_

_Edward at that point ran into the room and cracked up laughing "well at least Alice got her dream room." He started laughing again and walked into his room, he pressed play on the stereo and sat down on his sofa, a rap song blasted through the speakers, _we all cracked up laughing when we saw Edward's face, priceless,_ he growled "Emmett!!!!", he ran out the room and to the garage, we heard him start his car and the music basted, it faded as he drove away._

We heard a car pull up outside the house and all froze – Edward.

We shut off the webcam quickly and sat normally round the television trying to stop the giggles and look bored, the door bell went, Emmett grabbed his body guard glasses and went to the door.

**Emmett's Point of View**

I answered the door, lucky I was still in my body guard disguise I have a true genius plan.

I saw Edward's face, rage, hatred, anger and pain probably the stereo.

"EMMETT, what have you done?"

I put on a professional voice and covered my eyes with my glasses, "Sorry sir, we do not tolerate fans, stalking the star, please leave."

If he was human I was pretty sure his face would be red with rage and probably with steam coming out of his ears, I so desperately wanted to laugh.

"Emmett I am NOT leaving until you tell me what the hell you did!"

"Sir any disrespect given to the staff if not tolerated, now please leave."

He pushed past me and walked into the lounge to find everyone giggling uncontrollably "Anyone care to tell me what he did?"

Bella stared dumbfounded and answered "what do you mean Emmett's been with me and Louise all day, we went shopping out of town, see I needed a new dress and I hate fan, so Emmett was my body guard, he couldn't have done anything."

Wow vampire Bella is so much cooler than human Bella!

Edward turned to her "Bella don't lie to me, where were you all day, and why Jasper's room is pink!?"

"I thought it'd make Alice happy therefore making Jasper happy, you know she dreams of a pink room."

Alice squealed then and ran over to hug Bella "Yay PINK ROOM, I've got to go tell Esme!" she then skipped out of the room.

"Emmett now tell me what you did to my CD player"

"I actually didn't do anything."

Bella stepped up then "Chill Eddie, you never get this mad and I thought you needed a change in music, and well a hearing check you are getting a bit old."

I walked over to Bella and patted her head "You learn well young grass hoper." We all snickered again then bar Edward, he was still glaring at Bella, wow who knew he could be angry at her.

Edward stormed out the room and slammed the front door, causing us all to burst into another fit of laughter.

**A/N: Big thanks to those people who reviewed love you all :P**

**Any ideas for any future chapter please tell me and I'll add them when I can.**

**Please review they make me happy ******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Confrontation and It's On

**Bella's Point of View.**

After everyone left I moved around the house picking out my clothes for tomorrow but most of all feeling extremely guilty, it wasn't for what I did to Jasper and it definitely wasn't for what I did to Edward I LOVE HIM WAIT I mean hate him, I don't love him after what he did to me, do I?

I collapsed in a ball on the floor and let the dry sobs rack through my body, why does my life have to be so complicated, why has it never been simple?

And why do am I still in love with the guy who broke my heart?

"_It's funny how someone can break your heart,_

_But you still love him with all the little pieces"_

That has never been more true than in this case, I can't love him, I'll get hurt again, he doesn't love me, I know that, everyone knows that, everyone knew that the first time, but I will not let my heart get broken again.

I heard a light knock on the door but ignored it as more dry sobs broke though making my body shake uncontrollably. I heard someone shout 'Bella' I ignored them and let the sobs carry on, the front door opened and closed quietly and I heard approaching footsteps, I hugged my knees tighter, closed my eyes and hoped whoever it was would leave and not find me in this state.

The footsteps got closer, I heard them gasp "Bella?"

I didn't look at who ever it was I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to pay any attention I just carried on hoping for them to go away and leave me to cry, I felt strong arms wrap around me, I looked up through my eye lashes and saw the person was Edward, why is he always here when I cry, this doesn't help me prove I've moved on even if I haven't.

I gripped his shirt tightly as he murmured comforting things to me and put me on his knee. I know I shouldn't be doing this, that I should push him away but at this moment for the first time in 30 years I've felt complete, felt truly happy, in truth I never wanted him to let go.

I slowly started to calm down, and put my head on his shoulder, he held me tighter.

When I was calm I decided to ask him some questions I took a breath to ready myself "Edward why are you still here?"

"I'm here because I don't want you to be alone when your upset."

"No not here as in my house but in France, I thought you'd run."

"I'm still here because I don't want to lose you again."

"Okay, why did you come here now?"

"I wanted to talk to you and I also had a feeling you were going to need me."

"What about?"

"I wanted to ask what happened, why you changed, why you became so different."

"When my heart was ripped out it was like I was dead, I didn't eat, sleep, go to school, talk, but I saw the effect it had on Charlie, so I changed I became slightly more confident, jokey but that was on the outside on the inside I was still broken, so I took the only remedy I knew I tried suicide a couple of times, when I was hiking up the mountain, I was going to try again when I got to the top but Laurent found me, I told him what happened he thought he would get revenge my damning me to eternity, I still tried when I was changed but of course it didn't work, when I met Sarah she made me realise things I was too blind to see."

"Bella, listen to me, I'm sorry I left I shouldn't have, I really did love you and I still do, but I left to protect you and I shouldn't have lied when I said goodbye but I seemed to be a danger in your life, but I clearly wasn't I mean cliff diving, sky diving, motorcycles and hanging around with young wolves, being changed by Laurent..."

I put my finger on his lips to stop him talking, "Edward I know what I did and I don't regret it but what I do regret was not putting up a fight when you told me you were leaving, I loved you too much and I still do but my life is getting to complicated for this to be sorted out simpily, I'm sorry for what I did today I feel really guilty about do you forgive me?"

"I will as long you don't call me Eddie in front of Emmett and well don't apologize for what you did to Jasper that was funny."

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Why were you and Jasper following us?"

"We didn't want any of you to get into danger, I know what your like."

"What! You thought because when I was human I was a danger magnet that I'm going to be one now I'm a vampire!"

"It's possible."

"Oh it's on next time I won't feel guilty, watch your back." I smirked at him.

"I will if you watch your pretty little back to." He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead.

He left shortly after, I watched him leave then ran upstairs, I was showered and changed in a couple of minutes.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Emmett's number.

_Ring, ring_

"Heyya Bellsy boo."

"Hi Emmett I need, you, Alice, Rose and Esme here now, block all of your minds from Edward, Louise will be here at 7am but I need you all here now! Bye"

"Yay, Okay bye Bells."

I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and waited.

Within five minutes Emmett, Rose, Alice and Esme were all here, I opened the door to let them in.

"Well Bellsy you got us here, what do you want?"

"Well Emmie all I can say is It's on, they want revenge, I just spoke to Edward, Esme no one is going to prank you or Carlise so I need you both to stay out of your house unless we tell you it's safe."

Emmett smiled like a child at Christmas just thinking of pranks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Going Global with Planning

We plotted for a few hours before Louise showed up, we told her we are going to battle, she loved the idea I knew I was going to like her. After a long discussion we settled on later today, we were going shopping this morning then I have a lunchtime chat show so after that we start, Alice, Rose and Louise will be setting up during the chat show while Emmett will be my body guard Alice, Rose and Louise are loving the fact they've become famous just by hanging out with me.

The morning past quickly we went in every shop in the mall, buying almost everything we saw, Emmett got a new collection of body guard style sun glasses and some new tuxes to fit his part, we got swarmed by fans but thanks to Emmett's size few got near us, Alice made us buy black spy out fits we got about six each, we got to pick one ourselves the rest Alice picked unfortunately four of mine were leather cat suits, the other one a black denim mini skirt with black tank top and the one I picked some black shorts with a black t-shirt, for each outfit I had a different style shoe, all of them were black leather boots some went over the knee others up to the knee, I hated Alice for these outfits but she said they would be useful in case we need a distraction.

When we got back I had an hour to get ready and be at the studio, I was told beforehand that I had to sing two songs, give some information at what I've been up to since I moved here because of a lot of outdoors mysterious activity and I would have to talk about my friends.

I had a vision when I was putting on my makeup that Edward and Jasper would be there I told the others and Alice chose a different outfit I was now wearing a denim mini skirt, stiletto heels and a midnight blue tank top with accessories I really don't know why I ever bought that outfit big mistake.

We got to the studio in time for me to discuss the songs I would perform, I chose Forever and Always and Almost lover.

The host called my name and I walked on stage.

"Hi everybody it's great to be here and Karen thanks for having me."

I sat down on the chair and the host Karen started asking me questions

"Well Amie we've been seeing lots of mysterious activity from you recently care to explain?"

"Well funny story really you see I have become good friends with my ex-boyfriends family I don't exactly want to speak to him after the pain he caused me but he won't take the hint, when I speaking to his family we discovered little facts about what he's been doing recently with his brother in law, when me, his sisters, and his other ex girlfriend went shopping, he and Jasper his brother in law followed us, we went into a range of shops in which they followed in a few steps behind, talk about strange, so we decided to get revenge we 'modified' both his car stereo and bedroom stereo to play full volume without being able to turn it down or off and switched the CD to rap, because we all know he hates it, we then painted Jasper's room pink because his wife Alice has always wanted a pink room but he refuses, we recorded them when they went home and saw what had happened."

The audience and host cracked up laughing "We also heard that someone tried to kidnap you and Alice who were they?"

"That was Edward and Jasper, can I just say a big thank you to Ellie and her mum for calling the police."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ellie, it was great that she called the police it made Edward and Jasper madder.

"Anymore plans for revenge then Amie?"

"Well yes my friends and I were planning out next move before the show, I guess it's gone global now." I chuckled lightly the host joined in and so did the audience

"So Amie you've been seen hanging around with new people, true?"

"Both I guess, they're old friends but I haven't hung around with them in a while."

"So tell us a bit about them."

"Well they're names are Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Louise Brown, Emmett Cullen, Esme and Carlise Cullen, Rosalie is one of my best friends she's quite fun and caring she's dating Emmett Cullen my body guard and close friend, Louise is a new friend she's really sweet she's also Edward's ex so we both have something in common, Esme and Carlise are the parents they adopted their children, they are really sweet and caring people in a way they're like my parents."

"They all sound lovely people."

"They really are."

"So Amie we're told you're going to perform some songs from your new album Despair."

"Yes, I'd like to sing Forever and Always first and then Almost Lover."

Forever & Always Lyrics

Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door

[Chorus]  
And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh, ohh  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore

[Chorus]  
And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh, ohh  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Ohh, ohh

Oh back up, baby back up, did you forget everything  
back up, baby back up, did you forget everything

[Chorus]  
Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
ohh  
I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

Everyone cheered and then the music started for my next song

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Everyone cheered and the host bid me good day, I walked off stage and blew a kiss while waving, I was glad Edward and Jasper didn't show up.

Emmett and I walked back to my dressing room to see the others covered in water and stuck to the sofa, they were all staring at the mirror their jaws hitting the floor, we looked over at the mirror and gasped, some one had used marker on the mirror to write

_Thanks for the mention on the show_

_It's on now x_

Emmett started laughing and we all looked at him raising an eyebrow "I like a little competition."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Distractions a winner when it comes to hurting you

Emmett jumped up into action, he ran out the room shouting wait here after fifteen minutes he came back with ten large duffel bags, I raised an eye brow at him, speechless, he chuckled lightly "Poor naive Bella, you don't know why I have these I have been waiting for almost a hundred years to pull some serious pranks, now is the time, these will help." He dropped the bags on the floor with a satisfied grin on his face, we sorted through the bags picking pranks and ordering them.

After an hour we had finished, the pranks start off easy then build up to serious danger, Emmett also wanted us all to physically fight, after an argument he won, he then spoke to Jasper and arranged tomorrow would be the fight.

We had our first plan in mind and went back to my house to change, In this case Alice and I were distractions meaning black mini skirt and leather jacket with the over the knee boots for me while Alice had some black shorts and a black bust cut t-shirt with black stilettos, everyone else were in casual clothes, I mentally screamed for half an hour while Alice did my hair and makeup when I looked in the mirror when Alice was done I gasped my hair was in loose ringlets that midway down my back, I had eyeliner on my eyes creating a smoky effect, my lips were in a light pink pout I looked amazing, for once I am happy playing Bella Barbie.

We knew that Edward and Jasper were going hunting tonight, we also knew the time they'd leave and what route they'd take, while they were hunting Alice and I would go to the clearing which they will pass on their way back we would coincidently be there with two other vampires who I met a couple of years ago and were happy to help, the idea was to pretend Alice was cheating and I was over Edward, making them both so distracted they won't realise what we are actually doing.

We all piled in Emmett's jeep and headed off to the clearing he dropped us off and left for the house.

Alice was partnered with Jack he was about 5.5ft with brown hair that was cut short he was wearing some skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt showing off his abs.

I was left with Tyler he was 5.9ft he had golden blond messy curly hair, I was alright being with Tyler he and I used to date he helped me put the pieces left of me back together when I was a new born vampire I never went through the blood lust stage, I just stayed depressed, he was my best guy friend he was great and always up for a laugh.

After the others drove away Alice had a vision saying they were about five minutes away, we started talking to each other for a while, Alice was sitting on Jack's knee, I was curled into Tyler's chest giggling like a maniac as he reminded me of all our old times together, Alice sighed heavily signalling they were about ten seconds away, I tousled Tyler's hair while still giggling wishing so much I was doing this with Edward, I sighed internally and went back to reminiscing in the memories I shared with Tyler, I felt him, I knew they were here, they both let out gasps and we all turned to them, Jasper look a little hurt but mostly furious, Edward looked pained, agonised and angry, Alice started speaking "What do you two want can't you see we're busy?" she giggled again looking back at Jack.

Edward spoke up this time "Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

Alice smiled evilly "Well Eddie I didn't want you to know what I've been doing." She winked and giggled again, wow she was a good actress.

"Alice, why are you doing this to me, I thought you loved me." Jasper's voice was pained and quiet.

"Jazz I do love you but after the whole stalking incident, trying to kidnap us and then destroying my dream of a pink room by painting it dark blue, I mean you know I hate that colour, nothing matches it, after all that I wanted to let loose for a night forget all my worries and just have fun and you know I won't remember him when I'm back with you." She smiled innocently but showed hurt in her eyes, genius true genius.

"Alice how do you know these people?" Edward interrupted whatever Jasper was going to say.

I spoke this time "Well Edward, Alice told me what she wanted and I set her up with an old friend." I smiled sweetly acting like nothing was wrong with doing that.

Then right on cue Adam came out whistling at Alice, she grinned and stood up, she waved off Jack and he ran back to my house we were all meeting there afterwards, Alice ran up to Adam and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there, sexy."Alice said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her head as she leant into his chest.

"Well Alice thought one wasn't enough, she wanted two." I grinned at the boys whose jaws were both on the floor.

Jasper ran off in the opposite direction, Alice let go of Adam said thanks and then left after Jasper, Adam said good bye to us all and went back.

It was just me, Tyler and Edward now, my turn, I looked up to Tyler through my lashes then kissed him lightly on the lips, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as she kissed back, I tuned into Edwards thoughts

_How could she, my Bella, why?, does she not know he's imagining her naked._

Edward ran off, I knew where he'd go to, our place here the little waterfall by the cliffs, I said thanks to Tyler and skipped after Edward, I found him by the old oak tree he look agonised, I let down my mental shield so he could read my mind and walked over to him.

He saw everything I knew, he saw the discussion with Alice about deciding to do that and how guilty I felt, as I approached him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and sat next to him.

He sighed deeply, and I began to speak "Edward this was part of the revenge Alice is explaining this to Jasper now, but what Alice won't be saying is what I'm going to say now Edward Anthony Cullen I love you more than anything in this world, always have always will but it doesn't change the amount of hate I feel for what you did to me, what you caused me, I'll stop with the pranks but I will fight tomorrow and I won't feel guilty I know I said that last time but I will try this time."

He pulled me onto his lap and murmured 'just wait till after tomorrow.' Into my ear and to be honest I didn't think I could do that, I can't talk to him after what he did, things will _never_ be the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Fight!

I was the most prepared for the fight, after spending time with Tyler, Adam and Jack last night I adapted their powers, the ability to control water, freeze objects and control an electrical current.

We were meeting deep into the woods at the forest's central clearing, we were leaving in about ten minutes, Emmett was running round and bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas, Rosalie was ecstatic and Alice was normal? Wait she's never normal I looked closely and her eyes were glazed over, when she came back to the present she was clapping and squealing like always, Louise had to stay home here, she wished us all luck as we piled into Emmett's jeep, I instructed her to stay here, I know how dangerous vampires can get if a human is there.

The ride was short we got to the forest's foot tracks then parked the jeep, we climbed out and ran the rest of the way, although I was nervous, because neither I nor Alice have had a vision telling us what was going to happen, the wind against my face felt oddly relaxing.

We emerged into the clearing a couple of seconds later to find Jasper and Edward already there and waiting, Emmett skipped over to them and said "So both of you pick someone you want to fight."

Jasper stepped forward "I'll take Bella, I won't stand for a pink room, oh and I hope you don't mind we invited a couple of friends to help us."

Tanya and Kate from the Denali coven stepped out from the trees and stood by Jasper's side "Well I'll take Rosalie and Alice." Tanya is in for a world of pain now she picked Rose and also Alice is she crazy? Kate stood forward I already knew who she was going to pick, Emmett's in for some tough competition "I'll take Emmett."

I spoke this time "Well that's everyone so Edward you can fight whoever finishes first. Start."

Jasper crouched and lunged at me a growl formed from his chest, his teeth razor sharp out and ready to attack, poor, poor Jasper so naive I dodged his lung and pin pointed his neck with an electrical current, he fell to the floor riving in pain, I smirked at him "Winner."

I looked around and saw Kate had finished with Emmett, she ran towards me teeth out, I jumped above her and used my power with water on her, she was dripping wet so I sent a small electrical current at her as she fell to floor, Alice and Rose had just finished with Tanya, she lay on floor dry sobbing, I walked towards them "What did you do to her?"

Rosalie smirked "Alice talked her while I yanked at her hair and broke her nail, even _I'm_ not _that_ superficial."

She turned to Edward "Who you gonna fight big bro?"

"Bella."

I was shocked I never thought he'd pick me was all he's said to me since I came back a lie? He said he wouldn't hurt me and he knew it would kill me to hurt him.

He smiled smugly and lunged towards me, he was quicker than the others but I knew his moves from his mind, I pinned him to the ground as he fell and sent small, sharp waves of electricity at him, I eased a little and he grinned triumphantly "You won't hurt me will you Bella?"

I focused all my energy on a large current I closed my eyes and opened then, they were pure silver it's the colour they change to when I use a lot of electricity, I sent it slowly down my arm, Edward cringed slightly when I let out a little bit, the more I added the more pain I caused him, I collapsed in heap on top of him, I felt the blackness surround me.

**Edward's Point of View**

I saw Bella's eyes turn silver, I felt sharp twinges of electricity start to stab me, the more the added the more in pain I became.

A lot came down on me but I knew she'd sent worse, I braced myself for the excruciating pain to come but instead my Bella collapsed in a heap on top of me, sat up straight and held her in my arms, I tried to get her to talk, or move but all she'd do is murmur "he's gone." Over and over again.

Her mental shield gave in and I saw her mind for the first time

She was reliving the moments I left her, the moments when I truly was a monster.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Memories

**Edward's Point of View**

I sent everyone else back, I needed to speak to Bella alone when she woke up.

I sat there watching all I missed when I left, how she cried on the forest floor, how Sam Uley the _dog_ had found her, how she was lifeless for weeks, I was with her as she slashed her wrists and collapsed from the blood, I was with her as she jumped off the cliff and went plummeting to death, I was with her when she 'saw' me as the darkness slowly crept up on her and when _Jacob_ saved her, I was with her when she rode the motorcycles trying to just 'see' me again, I was with her as she climbed the mountain planning her suicide, I was with her as she spoke to Laurent, with when he taunted her about me leaving, I was with her as he bit into her neck, I was with her during her transformation and with her for the years after, when she found out Charlie had died and when her heart shattered even more the first time she saw me again with Louise.

I was and always will be a monster, I am a cruel creative deserves to burn in hell for what I did I treated her like a toy, I crushed her heart and now just expected a simple 'sorry' would make her forgive me, I was so stupid, I deserve all of the pain seeing these memories are causing me and so much more.

**Bella's Point of View**

I lay there in a heap completely unaware of what was happening outside off my trances, all I knew was I kept reliving my worst memories, first I saw my 18th birthday the pained face on all of the Cullen's, the sorrow in Edwards and the heartbreak and shame in Esme's, I felt my shield collapse I saw my last moments with Edward the goodbyes the running through the forest trying to find him though already knowing that it would be impossible, falling to the floor in a lifeless lump, a soulless body wishing for death, being carried back to Charlie's him thinking I wouldn't survive just knowing something bad happened to me.

I relived all of my suicide attempts, relived all the miserably failed attempts at that, the hiking up the mountain, the conversation with Laurent and the change, the fire burning through by body, coursing my veins and killing my heart and soul on its way, waking up as a vampire and seeing no one, try suicide again but the whole time knowing it was impossible for me to die, then finally the most painful the first time I saw Edward again his hands holding Louise's, his crooked smile making my dead heart skip a beat.

I started to fade slowly out the memories only to be faced with more pain of what will come after the fight with Edward, my failed attempt of revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Waking Up

I started to fidget as I came back to consciousness, my eye lids fluttered open and I saw Edward his concerned and pained face just inches from mine, I smiled up at him and he let out a sigh of relief, I sat up straight but stayed wrapped in Edward's arms, I had so many questions I needed to ask him but one stood out from the rest, "What happened to me?"

"Bella you focused all you power at me and it all became too much for you and you collapsed, a few moments later your shield gave in."

"So did you see my mind?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry for everything I caused you, I never imagined it would be that bad." His voice laced with pain.

"It's okay, recently I learnt not to hold grudges it only causes more pain if you don't let go." I hugged him trying to relax him, he seemed so fragile so scared.

I put my head on his shoulder and whispered "Edward dwelling on the past won't help you move forward, forget about it what's done is done and for all we know I might not be here now if it wasn't for what happened." I held his face is hands "Edward I love you, but for me things can't go back to what they were not because of what happened but what's changed."

I pressed my lips lightly to his, he responded almost instantly, I felt the electricity from 30 years ago spark again, within seconds my veins were replaced by live wires, I wanted more of him I kissed with more passion and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we finally pulled apart we were both breathing hard and grinning like idiots, I looked up at the sky and saw it was nearing twilight, I stood up "Edward I have to go the others will be worried, can you come round later, I think we need to talk."

He stood up and gave me a quick kiss before I ran back to the house.

**A/N: Hi guys sorry its short, thanks for all the great reviews luv u all. Xx keep reviewing, will add the next chapter later on tonight. Alison x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Vision Change Everything

I ran back to house as fast as I could desperate to get this over with and just be back in Edward's arms but I had feeling that wouldn't be possible for while even though I forgave him it wasn't me it's something to do with him.

I got back to my house in record time 2 minutes, I got in the door and was crushed into a big hug from everyone, they let go and we walked into the lounge, I sat down and looked at everyone "Guys I'm not pranking or fighting anymore I want to get back together with Edward."

They all gasped and Rosalie spoke "Bella you've got to be kidding me after what he did to you! You can't possibly forgive him enough to be back together with him."

"Rose when I collapsed my shield gave in and I lived through all my years after Edward left me and I realised holding a grudge won't solve anything, it just ruins a life more than it already was."

Rose was speechless everyone was, Alice's eyes glazed over and so did mine seconds later

_I saw Edward talking to the Volturi asking for death but when they refuse he begins to beg and plead they ask for his reason and he says "Someone's after me I'm not sure why or who it is but whatever it is it's certainly not human or a vampire it looks like a half serpent half angel." Aro takes a step forward and holds Edward's hand to see in his mind, he sees the 'beast' that's after Edward, it was slightly taller than Edward, a serpents body with black angel wings it had a menacing smile playing on its lips as it spoke of Edwards death._

I snapped out the vision the same time as Alice we both gasped then stayed silent I sent a thought into her head asking her if she saw Edward and the Volturi, she nodded and came to sit next to me, she put her head on my lap and whimpered "Bella I'm scared."

"I am too Alice, I am too." We both just stayed there silent enveloped in worry as everyone else stare at us confused, I was too hurt to explain, I can't lose Edward again, I won't lose him, if he goes my heart goes with him and this time I might actually die without him, I would find a way, I refuse to live in a world without Edward he's my life support.

Everyone slowly went home soon it was just Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I, we still hadn't told anyone about the vision why worry everyone else and neither of us can bare to go through the pain of admitting it.

Someone knocked at the door shortly after then Edward appeared in the room, Alice and I were both dry sobbing when he came over to us and pulled me into a hug giving Jasper a chance to comfort Alice, I gripped Edwards shirt as he held me close I knew I could never lose him again, Alice looked up from Jasper's chest and saw Edward, she squealed and jumped off of Jasper's lap and pushed me off Edward, I fell to the floor with a thud while she hugged him screaming never to go out alone I stood up and went to sit next to Edward he put his free arm around my waist and I told him the same as Alice, everyone stared dumbfounded at us I heard Emmett murmur "damn visions I want one, I feel left out." I looked at his pouty face and saw Rose head slap him quickly.

When Alice finally got off Edward and went back to sitting with Jasper Edward pulled me onto his lap and I put my head in the crook of his neck.

Everyone else left to give us some privacy and said they'd be back tomorrow.

Edward took my face in his hands so I'd look at him and asked me the one thing I wished he wouldn't "What happened love? Did you have a vision?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Bella what did you see?"

"Edward I'd rather not talk about it just promise me one thing?"

"Anything, love."

"Don't go anywhere by yourself, and don't go to the Volturi."

"I promise."

"Oh thank you."

He kissed me softly before dropping his hands from my face letting it fall back into the crook of his neck.

**A/N: Heyya another short chapter sorry, will add the next two chapters tomorrow they're just getting spell checked, thanks for the review, keep on reviewing so I know what you think, any idea's let me know and I'll add them in later on in the story.**

**Check out my new story Coming home another Edward and Bella fan fiction but with a twist better than the summary says, I can't really write them.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Becoming True part 1

**Edward's Point of View**

I have to leave to see Carlise but I doubt she'll leave me "Bella, love I have to go see Carlise."

"What, no wait and I'll come with you, you can't go on your own!"

"Bella I have to I need to speak to him in private at the hospital."

"Fine the hospital is only around the corner but only go there and back, don't talk to anyone, please."

"Okay love." I gave her a quick kiss turning her pout into a smile and left.

I took the long way through the forest I was almost there when I fell to ground, something tackled me?

I stood up when whoever it was got off and looked at them, the person looked different, snake eyes, human body with large black feathered wings, as the thing moved forward its legs turned into those of a serpents.

I moved backwards as whomever this was moved forward, it let out a hiss "My child why run from destiny, why try and meddle with fate, it only brings more danger towards you."

"Who are you?"

"Ah child you're too curious you don't need to know, all you need to know is if you don't leave Bella and your family within 24 hours you will slowly pay and so will your loved ones."

"But why?"

"Simple, if I can't be happy no one does and you are one the happiest vampires living."

"How am I happy now though?"

"But you were before and if I hadn't have shown up."

**A/N : Sorry it's so short guys but I'll update a longer one tomorrow, thanks for the reviews they keep me going, so keep reviewing any idea's and I'll add then in later, PEACE OUT Alison x**


	18. Authors Note : Sorry

**Authors Note **

**Really sorry I haven't updated lately I haven't been well, I'm still ill so I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Bye x**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Becoming True Part 2

**Edward's Point of View**

Okay, now who is this thing and why do I have to die just because I'm happy for the first time since I left Bella 30 years ago, that doesn't seem fair, couldn't I have another day, another hour or minute, how does he expect me to leave my family and my beautiful Bella again they're going to hate me I can't even say good bye or explain why I was leaving, is it possible that Alice and Bella had a vision about this and that's why they don't want me to be by myself? No it can't be possible neither of them are attuned to whatever it is, but then they are attuned to me.

What am I meant to do? "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Simple, leave and crush all of your families happiness in one go, never come back and never have any contact."

"And if I don't?"

"I will torture you by torturing your family, for I have tortured you before through la mia Bella."

"What?! How?!" A growl ripped through my chest, how could he do something to my Bella, my love, my life?

"Ah your fight, I knew how it would end, I took advantage and used my power on Bella making her collapse as well as her shield, causing her to go through all of her worst memories, I knew it wouldn't harm her but it would harm you."

"I won't leave."

"Fine, but be warned I keep my word." And with that he left, he knew my power because he kept blocking me, but as he left he took down his block and I saw his plans, I skipped through them and saw his name _cauchemar_ (nightmare) it fits I guess.

I ran to Carlise as fast as I could, faster than anyone could.

I got to the hospital and went straight to his office and walked in "Carlise, I need your help?"

"Hello son, go ahead what do you need help with?"

"What do you know about _cauchemar?"_

Carlise gasped he obviously knew something about him and it wasn't good.

"Edward, how do you know him?"

"I met him on my way here, now can you tell me what you know and stop blocking your mind by reciting the Greek alphabet backwards, why did Alice even teach you that?"

"Okay, he's sort of the anti-Volturi if you will, the Volturi kill to stop exposure and to keep the rules, Cauchemar kills because of envy, evil energy controls him, he kills when immortals are happy, his name means nightmare, that's how he originated through a nightmare curse, what did he say to you?"

"Well it's in your description 'he kills when immortals are happy' that's what he wanted"

"Son, you must tell me what was said, we may be able to stop this."

"Well he wants me to die because I'm happy, our family is his goal he thinks if I'm gone he won't have to kill you all, he said if I don't leave or be killed, then he will torture me by torturing my loved ones, you, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Bella, he's already tried things on me through Bella."

"How so?"

"When we had the 'fight' the other day, Bella focused all her power on me and then collapsed, we all thought from the emotions and power she was controlling but _he_ was behind it, he used his power on Bella, so she'd collapse and her shield would give in too, she lived through her worst memories because of him, they didn't affect her and he knew they would he knew they would only effect me."

Carlise was speechless, there was a lot of information to take in.

"Right we're going to have a family meeting, we'll all move somewhere he won't find you or any of us, now go find, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Laura we all need to talk." He then went back to his desk and carried on doing his paper work, I walked out the room and shut the door after me.

I ran back through forest, as fast as I could determined not to see him again, I don't want to know what would happen, I got back to Bella's quickly and opened the door. She was at my side in a second with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Louise standing in the lounge doorway.

"Carlise wants a family meet, he wants all of you there, now, I'm going to find Esme and Jasper so I'll meet you all back at the house." I gave Bella a quick kiss before leaving again.

I ran back to the house keeping in shade of the trees careful not to be seen or caught, I got to the house within a few minutes.

I opened to door and ran into the lounge "Esme, Jasper, Carlise wants a family meeting now, he'll be here in a minute and so will the others it's very important."

Esme rushed to my side "Edward is everything okay?2

"Yes it is Esme, for now." I muttered the last words very quietly in hope she wouldn't hear.

We sat in the dining room around Esme's favourite antique table from the 19th Century wrapped up in a little discussion on hunting routes when the others showed up followed by Carlise.

Bella sat next to me, with Louise on her right and Alice and Jasper opposite us, next to them were Emmett and Rose, Carlise sat at the head of the table next to Esme who sat next to me.

Carlise cleared his throat and gathered every ones attention before starting "Thank you all for coming so quickly, We need to move, now Bella and Louise we all think of you as family so you are welcome to come with us but we understand if you don't want to leave your life here, the reason we need is the fact that the Cauchemar has come for Edward, the Cauchemar is sort of the anti-Volturi very few have heard of him, the Volturi kill to keep peace, he kills when an immortal is happy with his or hers life, he is evil, he wants Edwards death, after Edward came to see me I did some research on him and he can't come within 5 miles of the Volturi and he can't go within 10 miles of Washington as that was where he was created and that's why he hasn't come for any of us sooner, we could move back to Forks but people may remember us and that would draw too much attention, I'll have a word with some people and see if we could move back without being noticed but Emmett we need you're cunning mind to get Cauchemar to believe Edward really did what he said."

**A/N: Heyya guys sorry it took so long but here it is chapter 18 :D I'll publish chapter 19 tomorrow.**

**Reveiw so I know what you think! Idea's welcome :P**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Carlise Reveals

**Edward's Point of view**

I was meeting Carlise by the cave deep in the forest he'd been blocking his mind from me since I told him about Cauchemar, he acted different distant, he wasn't himself.

I needed answers so I asked well more like demanded that he meet me here, I chose this place for two reasons 1) It's out of hearing range so no one in the family could hear and 2) No one else knows that a cave even exists, the closest one they know is in the next county, too far for us to go to for a small chat.

As I approached the cave I saw Carlise pacing back and forth by the entrance, his thoughts revolved around the Greek alphabet yet again.

I was at his side in a second, when he saw me he stopped passing and just stared at me "Edward, son what do you want to know, I assume you want to know something that's why you picked a place so far away from everyone."

"Yes Carlise, I know you're hiding something from me about Cauchemar, tell me I want to know now." My voice held authority and power which even Carlise seemed to shy away from.

He answered anyway despite his slight wariness "Son, he had a power, stronger than you can imagine, he can put images into your head illusions they seem real to you, you feel what you would feel if that situation were real the only thing is you can rarely trust anyone or anything again, he can also alter feelings change love to hatred, he's changes your feelings for people into the opposites his changes are permanent they _never_ go away."

I stood there frozen, Carlise stopped blocking his mind and saw everything all the research he did on him, all the horrible stories added about Cauchemar.

After talking to Carlise for a little longer I decided to go hunting before going back to the house my eyes were now probably black it had been over a month and I was starting to feel a little week.

After taking down two mountain lions I felt ready to go home, as I ran through the forest the wind calmed my nerves slightly so when I arrived back at the house I felt almost calm enough to face anything.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When I got back into the house Alice was going super speed around everywhere packing to leave I tuned into her mind but it was all a blur the only words I could make out were _need to pack... oh forgot the jimmy choo's... need the black dress! _I let out a quiet chuckle and looked towards Jasper who was curled up on the floor in the corner hugging his knees clearly the emotions coming from Alice were too much for him to handle; poor guy.

I went straight to my room and started to pack; I was done in an hour and put my bags at the door.

Alice was of course the last one to finish packing taking a grand total time of 6 hours, her new personal best but still the longest here by far, we all put our things in our cars and drove to Bella's place, she was leaning against her car fully packed with the most breathe taking smile playing on her lips with Louise standing next to her with her bags also packed, they waved at us before jumping in Bella's car and following us all to the airport.

We pulled up five minutes later and got out, Jasper froze and so did Bella we all looked over at them raising an eyebrow I tuned into Jasper's thoughts _new scent... yet oddly familiar like someone else has been near them... must stay on alert_. He turned to me and said "Edward do you know this scent?" I look a deep breath of the air and froze "Cauchemar" Everyone around me gasped.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlise and I ran into the forest following the trail as the girls ran behind us, Bella ran in front of the girls protectively with Louise on her back.

We eventually came to a stop in an open clearing, Carlise took a step ahead of us all and spoke clearly a historical chant to get the Cauchemar to show himself

"**Vous allez vous montrer cauchemar**

**et vous-même montrent clairement**

**pour nous montrer qui vous êtes vraiment**

**Je vous beakcon à présenter**

**et dire la vérité ultime**"

when he finished he stepped back into our formation just as the cloaked figure of cauchemar glided out from through the trees his eyes sparkling with excitement and a menacing smile on his face, he crouched and lunged into the air towards us.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long and that it's short but I lost the momentum for the story but my friend convinced me to carry on, I'll update tomorrow.**

**Review please they make me feel happy and make me want to carry on writing**

**And just because I'm evil I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews :D mwahaha :D**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Sweet goodbyes.

Everything happened so fast Louise was handed to Esme who ran back into the forest.

Jasper and Emmet lunged at cauchemar.

They met him halfway in the air and all hit the ground with a thunder like crack.

An unearthly growl ripped through Edward's chest as he crouched defensively in front of his family I moved forward towards him but as I neared he sent me flying backwards as he hissed "Stay back, stay safe." With that he lunged at cauchemar.

An unearthly growl ripped through Jasper's chest as cauchemar let out an ear piercing scream that filled the entire clearing.

I looked around warily and saw Jasper's arm re-assembling itself, I looked away slightly repulsed but saw a eerie looking purple smoke circling in the air, I knew what that smoke was caused by; burning immortal, I looked down at the fire and saw cauchemar's burning body, I let out a content sigh of relief as I checked all my family were fine, we ran back to the cars where Esme and Louise were sitting chatting.

As we were all talking I felt a whisper in the wind, I looked around frantically but froze when the wind formed words _"You know this isn't over my child, rembourser._"

I shivered slightly, I believed these words and I knew that cauchemar would want pay back for his death.

**A/N: I know it's really short and really rubbish but I was stuck for ideas if you could all give me some I'll luv you forever :D**

**Review please - I didn't get a single one for the last chapter so my goal is one review for this chapter- make my day and review :D**

**Next Chapter will be up once I get an idea, **

**Peace out - luv you'll :D**


	23. Authors note : again really sorry

**Authors Note **

**Really sorry I haven't updated guys, but I'm in dier need of some idea's I'm stumped and need your help, please send me some idea! I beg you (gets down on knees and begs for help). when I get some ideas I'll update as soon as possible**

**Bye **

**Alison xx**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Halfbreed?

As we sat on the plain back to Forks I was still trying to figure out the warning, it could just me being worried but something inside of me tells me that I should be aware.

We changed flights in London to continue our journey home, some new passengers were seated around us, within ten minutes of being in the air I got a slight head ache and knew I was getting another power, I looked around and saw no other vampires, I listened to the heartbeats, everyone bar my family had one, there was a passenger seated at the back with a heart that was beating slightly faster than any one else's, I sent a thought to Alice

_Alice! I just got a new power but there isn't another vampire on the plane but listen to the heart beats there one going much faster than possible sort of like a hummingbird beat._

Her head snapped up immediately and looked around the plane hesitantly. She spotted the person at the back quickly, she closed her eyes trying to get a vision, I looked into her mind

_Blank._

She wasn't getting visions and I had a feeling it has to do with the creep at the back. It was getting late now and everyone was asleep meaning it was our cue to pretend to sleep, Alice had demanded her and Edward swap places so it would look less suspicious when we had our private conversations and we could keep our eyes on the guy in the corner.

I closed my eyes like the rest of my family but I felt different, I felt peace.

**Alice POV**

The plane lights dimmed as my family and I shut our eyes, I heard heavy breathing close to me, closer than any of the humans and my eyes shot open, I looked at Bella, her eyes were closed, I shook her slightly but nothing happened, I focused on her breathing

_SHE'S ASLEEP! OMG! Edward if you hear me please Bella's asleep!_

Edward was by our side with in a second, he knelt by her side and shook her gently whispering "Bella, love you need to wake up, we're worried."

When nothing happened he said one final thing before taking her hand in his and humming her lullaby "Bella, love please, I need you."

The rest of our family were there in a flash, Carlise moved to the front and took in Bella's presence and breathing rate before gasping in shock "She is actually asleep."

Things were starting to make sense to me now, I blocked my mind from Edward by singing I'm a Barbie girl in French. Bella has never been able to sleep since she became immortal, so why now? I remembered what she said before

_Alice! I just got a new power but there isn't another vampire on the plane but listen to the heart beats there one going much faster than possible sort of like a hummingbird beat._

There isn't another immortal on this plain for her to develop a power from, I looked around the plane and noticed the hummingbird heart guy in the corner was glowing slightly, I was suddenly highly suspicious .I stood up from my seat and walked over the guy he looked up when I approached "Hello I'm Alice, are you going to Forks as well?"

He took the hood down from his jacket and removed his hat to actually reveal the hummingbird heart guy was really a girl, she had short auburn hair with a small single braid down one side, she wore natural make that contrasted well with her white skin, she had the beauty of a vampire but her light rosy cheeks and heart beat say differently, she spoke in a Soprano musical voice "Hi Alice I'm Melody It's nice to meet you and yes I'm going to Forks I need to stay out the sunlight I'm sure you know what I mean." She finished flashing me a wink.

Edward came up behind me and whispered "She knows, ask her to explain what she is I don't understand her and she has the power to sleep which Bella caught so she's alright." He was gone again, back to Bella I assume.

I turned to Melody "Right I know you know about vampires and I know you have a power but what are you?"

"Well I'm half human, half vampire, my mother was mortal and my father was an ignorant, selfish vampire, he raped my mother and left her pregnant, when I was born I killed by mother because half breed babies rip their ways out their mother's womb."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry but do you know who your father was?"

"Yes, when I was a fetus I could hear the outside world well and occasionally I would dream of the outside world and be exact, but my mother always said my father was called cauchemar."

I gasped and was surrounded by my family in an instant, everyone one of us in shock.

**A/N : Hey Guys got more idea's thanks to everyone and big thanks and virtual round of applause for rahbrown biggest help and kewl ideas. I'll update tomorrow or the next day.**

**Reveiw please.**

**Luv you'll**

**Alison xx**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- I was only trying to help.

"Did you just say Cauchemar?"

She looked slightly confused then answered "Yeah why?"

"Cauchemar as in the most powerful evil immortal?"

"Yeah."

Again my family went into frenzy shock mode.

**Bella POV**

I enjoyed the peace I was calm there, the darkness I was in suddenly became light as a video started to play

_It was back to the day when Edward left, I got out my truck and walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head._

The little clip finished and another started

_I was in the meadow with Edward, he stood from the ground and pulled me up too, he got down on one knee pulling a little velvet box from his pocket, opening it revealing a beautiful diamond ring with a single blue sapphire in the middle "Bella you are my life, my sun, my moon, I know I can't live without you so I shouldn't try will you do the honour of being my wife." Tears streamed down my face as I nodded._

Another ended and yet another begun

_I walked out of an unfamiliar bathroom to a bedroom calming decorated; I walked over to Edward looking slightly uneasy "Edward... I'm... Pregnant."He froze looking utterly shocked and a little curious._

The short video ended and a new clip started

_I was in the Cullen's house, Carlise's medical room, I knew that room all too well, I lay on the operating table pale and limb, Edward stood over me looking nervous, worried and broken, his teeth ripped through part my body and his hands pulled out an adorable little baby girl, Edward handed the child to Rosalie who then ran out the room, her eyes darkening at the sight of my blood, Edward pulled out three syringes labelled 'venom' and injected one in my neck, leg and stomach._

_I stood as a vampire in a little cottage holding a little baby I kept rocking gently whispering 'sleep my angel Renesme' when Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist._

The clip ended and all was dark before a pale cloaked figure appeared in front of me, he dropped the hood and revealed the one person I feared Cauchemar, an evil smirk was plastered on his face as his sinister voice spoke "Ah now child you've seen what could have happened, you've seen your happily ever after, but that's not possible, he left you, he ended your happy ending, he didn't love you then, so why should he now, you're no different, you're still Bella. I'm coming back, my awakening is near, so be aware, I'm coming for you. For your own good, you have no happy ending now I've seen it. I only tried to help you, but your family and Edward stopped and killed me before I could give you your happy ending."

With that he was gone and I was slowing coming out of peace, out of dream land, back onto the plane.

I sat up straight and opened my eyes, only to be immediately pulled into a hug from Edward; I hugged back automatically but couldn't help Cauchemar's words echoing in the back of my mind.

_He didn't love you then, so why should he now, you're no different, you're still Bella._

_I only tried to help._


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – This just got serious.

I sat in the Edward's car fidgeting; we were on our way back to the old Cullen house in Forks, I sat next to Louise in the back of Edward's Volvo, still worrying over the dream about Cauchemar.

Was he telling the truth, was he really trying to help me, trying to stop any future pain I was bound to get, there was feeling in the pit of my stomach that Melody and Cauchemar had the same goal and power source, and that Edward really might not love me like he said that he might just be using me to pass the time again although I was a vampire I was still the vulnerable human Bella on the inside, the same one he used before, played with my emotions and broke my heart. I need to talk to someone, someone who would tell me the truth no matter how much it hurt.

Rosalie.

Even though she cares about me now, I knew she wouldn't spare my feelings when I ask her about all this.

The car pulled up at the house and we all piled out of the cars. I ran off into the forest towards my house, Esme helped me design a house for myself and one for Louise.

I stopped when I caught sight of my house, four stories high, painted white. I walked inside and went to look around three rooms on the ground floor which I would change into a library, music room and gym along with the kitchen, lounge, conservatory, utility and dining room, the rooms were all neutral so I could change them when I moved in and the dining room had a glass wall over viewing the garden which was huge roughly four acres with a stream running through. The first floor held five bedrooms, five closets and a room which would be my study, the second floor had four rooms, five closets and three spare rooms which I would use as a relaxation room, gaming and computer room and a yoga room, the basement held a recording studio with mixers and decks and a movie theatre, I do have to say I love my house, it's perfect plus I get to spend time with the girls designing each room properly. I unpacked all my stuff within two hours and made my way to Louise's.

Louise's house was petite and cute a sandstone exterior with tulips and roses lining the path up to the door, I let myself in and looked around her garden was nicely designed flower borders, a little pool and fire pit with mahogany decking with lights covering the garden looking beautiful, the ground floor had a fully stocked kitchen, dining room, lounge and library, the second floor held seven rooms and five closets, a study and spare room.

"Lou?"

She popped her head out of a closer door and grinned "Hey! Oh my gosh I love this place."

"I do too, you want some help unpacking?"

She nodded and pointed to a couple of boxes, with my help we were done within half an hour, we took her car back to the Cullen's as my car and motorbike wouldn't be here till the morning.

We walked through the door and found everyone in the lounge, I looked at Rose for a moment before putting my shield around her mind and sending her my thoughts

_Hey Rose! Can I talk to you for a minute, please_?

She looked up and smiled before leading me outside, we ran out into the forest before stopping just out of hearing range.

"Rose when we were on the plain earlier and I was asleep Cauchemar came to me, he showed me images of what my life would be like if Edward hadn't have left, he said he came here to help me, stop my future pain, he said Edward didn't love me because I never changed, he never loved me before and I'm still the same old Bella. Look" I opened my shield and sent Rosalie my memory of the dream.

I sat down on the grass and waited for the dream to finish. She snapped out the trance and came to hug me "Oh Bella I'm so sorry you had to go through that, he won't come near you, he's lying Edward does love you, he always has, and Cauchemar was just trying to weaken you to stop our family becoming more powerful."

I gasped "He can't do that, I won't part from my family but do you mind if I talk to Alice and Carlise about this, no one else needs to know and block your mind from Edward he can't know. This just got serious." Rosalie laughed as I finished with such a corny line before we ran off back to the Cullen's house.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Haunting Visions

Alice was standing outside the house when we arrived, worry plastered on every inch of her face, she rushed up to me, her eyes filled with tears of venom that would never shed, "Bella, I'm scared!"

Rose continued into the house gathering that this was a private moment.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her gently before pulling us out of hearing range; we sat on a large log and Alice collapsed into my arms chocking on her dry sobs. "Ssh, Ali what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

I rocked her lightly as she spoke trying to soothe her, I would use the power I got from Jazz but it would be better if she calmed down naturally. "I blocked my mind from Edward as I was pulled into a vision just after you and Rose left, It's the Volturi I saw them deciding to come, the whole guard and the brothers but they have company, I can't see them, I see a cloud of white where they are meant to be, I weighed up all the options and I can only found one. Werewolves." I shiver went down my spine as she finished, what about the treaty, we're back it should still be in tack, shouldn't it? Jake was still my friend like the rest of the pack, so why would they team up with the Volturi, I mean they hate _'bloodsuckers'_ and _'leeches'_ like them.

**A/N :** Hey guys sorry I took so long to update thanks everyone for the fab reviews keep them coming, sorry this is a majorly short chapter, the next one will be up during the week.


	28. Authors Note:Sorry Again,need your help!

**Authors Note **

**Really sorry I haven't updated guys, but I'm in dier need of some idea's I'm stumped and need your help, please send me some idea! I beg you (gets down on knees and begs for help). when I get some ideas I'll update as soon as possible, I have one idea for chapter 26 that will be up either tonight or tomorrow but I do need some more ideas.**

**Bye **

**Alison xx**


	29. Author's NoteI am very sorry, but

Hia guys I know it has been so unbelievably long since I updated but I have been trying to come up with anything semi-decent but alas to no avail.

So I am I think I am going to give up on the story, If anyone wants to continue with it or whatever feel free, I hand all of my rights (If I had any to begin with) over to whoever wants to continue.

- Alison xx


End file.
